The Forbidden Floor
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: On Halloween, Harry tries to convince Lupin, his teacher and crush, to take him up to the third floor. There they find themselves trapped in a cramped closet with a mummy searching for them. Will they survive? Will romance occur? Oneshot, rated M.


It was yet another Halloween at Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year and Harry was going to convince his favorite teacher, Lupin, to take him to the third floor of the castle, which was strictly forbidden to all students and most of the staff. Harry was in love with Lupin, however, and ever since school ended he had been helping Lupin get ready for the Halloween party he was throwing in the DADA classroom.

Harry had heard rumors about the third floor being haunted. Fred and George Weasley had once told him and Ron that a fifth year Slytherin girl had hung herself up there. And then there was that three-headed dog Harry, Ron, and Hermione had seen their first year.

"Professor?" Harry looked up from his work to catch Lupin's gaze.

"Yes Harry?" Lupin exhaled and stopped to rest, giving all his attention to Harry.

"Will you take me up to the third floor?" Harry blurted out. He figured he may as well just get to the point.

"Harry, you are well aware that floor is forbidden." Lupin smiled warmly at Harry and returned to his work.

Harry wasn't giving up that easily. "I know, but professor I thought maybe if you came with me-"

"I am not allowed up there either, Harry," Lupin reminded him.

"But you're a Maurader," Harry pointed out. "Mischief Maker Extraordinaire."

"Good point," said Lupin in defeat. "And I know you'd go straight to your godfather and I would never hear the end of how I wimped out taking Sirius Black's godson up to the third floor." Lupin chuckled and put his wand on a desk. "Tell you what. We'll slip out during the party and I'll go with you. How does that sound?" "Brilliant," Harry said, a huge grin on his face, and he hugged Lupin.

"And Harry?" Lupin released Harry. "Call me Remus. I know I'm your professor, but really, I live with you. We've slept together on the couch Harry."

Harry smiled. "Remus," he said for the first time, and he grinned widely.

"Better." And then they got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The party began two hours later at dark, and Harry and Remus stood at the door and greeted everybody. Hermione and Ron were together-it was about time, Harry thought. When Harry and Remus were standing at the entrance, Harry noticed Remus wrap an arm around Harry's waist. Harry had leaned into him and smelled his chocolate-scented cologne, which had smelled really good.

Now Harry and Remus were standing on the balcony looking over the classroom, chatting quietly about the DADA lesson as they watched the party.

"Shall we go to that damned third floor of yours?" Remus offered, and Harry grinned and nodded eagerly. He and Remus made their way down the stairs and slipped out the door. Nobody noticed and if they did nobody stopped them, and Harry followed Remus down an unfamiliar hallway, which was familiar once they stopped at the wooden door.

"_Alohamora_," Remus said, his wand pointed at the door, and the door swung open. "In, Harry. Before we get caught." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside and then they saw a mummy walking around, bandages dangling onto the floor. Harry swore his heart almost stopped beating then and there.

"Harry, stay behind me and copy what I do. Do not make any sudden moves," Remus whispered into Harry's ear, making him shiver with pleasure. Remus pressed his back against the wall and slowly moved against it, and Harry soon followed. There was a closet at the end of the hall and Remus inched towards it. Harry, who was more than eager to be safely inside the closet with Remus, followed the man over to it. Remus turned the knob all the way to the left and pulled the door open, then when he and Harry were both inside he slowly pulled the door closed.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked. The closet was so small that he and Harry were pressed against each other, and Harry couldn't help his ever quickly growing erection. He desperately hoped Remus didn't notice, but the probability was slim.

"Fine," Harry reassured him. "This has to be a lot better than being out there with that mummy."

"Loads," agreed Remus, and he smiled at Harry.

The next thing Harry knew, his lips were crushed against Remus's and he was trying to hold in a moan as to not get the mummy's attention. He licked Remus's tongue with his own and pressed them even closer together, Harry's hands up Remus's shirt and running over his professor's torso.

"_Harry_," Remus moaned into Harry's mouth. "Merlin, Harry-" Remus's words were cut off by the door swinging open, and black eyes stared at the couple making out in the closet.

"Run?" Remus suggested.

"I'm good with run," Harry agreed, and they darted towards the door. The mummy had almost caught them when the door was slammed against the wall and a spell Harry didn't know had been shouted. The mummy fell to the floor and when Harry looked down all that was left was its bandages, and Harry found himself staring into a new pair of black eyes-Severus Snape's.

"Thank you Severus," Remus gasped. "If you hadn't come and saved us just now, we would probably be dead."

"And why should I not inform this to the headmaster?" Snape questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It was very irresponsible of me to take young Harry up here without Albus's permission," Remus supplied, and Snape looked at them suspiciously.

"I see," Snape said in his low baritone voice. "May I inform you that if I catch you two idiots up here again it will be reported."

"You've got yourself a deal, professor," Harry panted. "I've got no intentions of ever coming back up here."

"Very well." With that Snape left, and Remus and Harry followed him out the door but went the opposite direction.

"Remus, I…about what happened…" Harry blushed and avoided Remus's eyes.

"We'll talk later, Harry," said Remus. Harry's heart sped up as he began to look forward to later, and he eagerly went over to Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you _been_?" Hermione hissed the moment she saw Harry. "Ron and I couldn't find you anywhere. Not to mention we couldn't find Professor Lupin either."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I was with Re-Lupin. We're both fine, Hermione. Lupin only took me up to the third floor."

"He actually took you up to a forbidden floor?" Ron gasped. "How did you get him to _do _that?"

"I reminded him of his Maurader past," Harry said with a grin. "And there was a mummy up there, but then Snape came and…well he killed it I think…"

"What an interesting Halloween this has been," Ron observed.

"You have no idea, mate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Harry hung out with his friends until the party was over, and when the last person left Remus closed the door and said, "Listen, Harry-"

"I know," Harry mumbled. "You're my professor, much older than me, friends with my parents, and all that.."

"No Harry," Remus said, and he kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around his teacher and added tongue to the kiss but never breaking it. Remus led Harry over to the couch and Harry began working at the buttons of Remus's shirt. Harry slipped Remus's shirt off and kissed his stomach but just then the two were unfortunately interrupted by one Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sprang back and went bright red. "Professor-"

Dumbledore only held up a hand to stop him. "I knew already, Harry, and no Remus you aren't fired and you and Harry may be together. It does not legally state that a professor and a student cannot be in a relationship. I only came by to remind Remus about that meeting."

"I won't miss it, Albus." Dumbledore nodded and left the room, and Remus sighed in pure relief as Harry allowed himself a nervous laugh.

"That was almost a huge mess," Harry commented, going back over Remus and kissing him.

"I bet we could make an even bigger one," Remus said mischievously, and Harry didn't stop himself from being picked up and carried to Remus's private quarters. Ron had been right-it definitely _was _an interesting Halloween.


End file.
